cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Thea Queen
Thea Queen is the maternal half-sister of Oliver Queen, the daughter of Malcolm Merlyn, and a new member of Team Arrow in the wake of her brother's retirement. Early Life As revealed in Lay Down This Armor, Earth-1 Canary Season 1 In Big Game, In What Might Have Been, In Generosity Overreach, In An Extra Incentive, In Laurel's Sin, In Lover's Quarrel, In Our Truth, In The Phantasm, In My Demons, Canary Season 2 In Arrangements, In Losing Your Memory, In Canary Black, In A League Of Their Own, In The Longbow Hunters, In Adam Raised A Cain, In You Have Failed This City, The Convergence Canary Season 3 In The Storm, In There Is Healing, In Rebirth, In I Don't Belong, In Follow You Down, In Daughters of the House of Zod, In The Prisoner, In The Kindness of Strangers, Canary Season 4 In See You Again, Darkseid taunts the team with their inability to save Thea. In Apokaliptic Designs, we see Thea's corpse has become Darkseid's new vessel. Birds of Prey Season 1 From Nothing To Fear to Family, Part 1, she appears solely as the vessel of Darkseid. In Family, Part 2, In The Ruins, Part 1, In The Ruins, Part 2, In The Ruins, Part 3, In Blood Eagle, In The Huntress, In The Ties That Bind, Part 1, In The Ties That Bind, Part 2, Birds of Prey Season 2 In The Things We Can't Outrun, Part 1, In The Things We Can't Outrun, Part 2, In Moving On, Part 1: Don't Fight It, In Moving On, Part 2: Angel With A Shotgun, In Moving On, Part 3: Shadows of the Past, In Moving On, Part 4: The Price, In Moving On, Part 5: Something Wicked, In Moving On, Part 6: Bury My Love, In Secret Six, Part 1, In Secret Six, Part 2: Blue Roses, In Secret Six, Part 3: Can You Feel My Heart, In Secret Six, Part 4: No Rest For The Wicked, In Eyes Shut, In Fearless, In Green Arrow & Black Canary, In I'd Rather Be In Love, In But Fear Itself, In Dying Is An Art, In Tower of Babel, Part 1, In Tower of Babel, Part 2, Birds of Prey Season 3 In Don't Fear The Reaper, In Darkest Day, In The Brides of Dracula, In Dangerous Habits, In Original Sins, In Cheryl (episode), In Red Rain, In Body & Soul, In Trinity (episode), In Enemy Mine, In Cry For Justice, In Rise & Fall, In Here With Me, In Gemini, In The Cure, In The Kill, In Perspectives, In 30 Days Of Night, In Sisters, In Devils & Dust, In Save My City, Birds of Prey Season 4 In Black Arrow, Batman Season 1 In Three Years, Batman Season 2 In Oaths, Batman Season 3 In Bulletproof, Batman Season 4 In No Man's Land: Gotham's Reckoning, In No Man's Land: Death Of The Family, Birds of Prey Season 5 In Fire Escape, In Old Friends, New Enemies, In Decode, In The Battle Within, In Blood and Circuits, In Sportsmaster, In Tough Love, In You Are My Sunshine, In Revolution, In God Mode, In Shout, In Faint, In Pound of Flesh, In The Black Damn Canary, Part 1, In The Black Damn Canary, Part 2, Birds of Prey Season 6 Birds of Prey Season 7 In Better Days, In Everything Burns, Part 2, Trivia * Thea is the fourth-most-appearing character in Birds of Prey. Appearances * 117/140 (Birds Of Prey) * 64/69 (Arrow) * 28/50 (Canary) * 3/36 (Batman) * 3/3 (The Ruining) * 216 (Total) (Canary S1) (10/10) * Big Game * What Might Have Been * Generosity Overreach * An Extra Incentive * Laurel's Sin * Lover's Quarrel * Our Truth * Canary/Flash * The Phantasm * My Demons (Canary S2) (8/10) * Arrangements * H.I.V.E. * Losing Your Memory * Canary Black * A League Of Their Own * The Longbow Hunters * Adam Raised A Cain * You Have Failed This City Convergence Appearances (Canary S3) (7/10) * The Storm * There Is Healing * Rebirth * I Don't Belong * Follow You Down * Daughters of the House of Zod * The Prisoner (Canary S4) (3/10) * See You Again (in the past) * We Happy Few (flashbacks) * Apokaliptic Designs (possessed by Darkseid) (Birds of Prey S1) (18/18) * Nothing To Fear (possessed by Darkseid) * No Hero (possessed by Darkseid) * Broken Arrows (possessed by Darkseid) * The Knights of Midway City (possessed by Darkseid) * Dark Angel (episode) (possessed by Darkseid) * Anarky (possessed by Darkseid) * Changes (possessed by Darkseid) * Lay Down This Armor (flashbacks) * Divine Justice (possessed by Darkseid) * Family, Part 1 (freed of possession by Darkseid at end) * Family, Part 2 * The Ruins, Part 1 * The Ruins, Part 2 * The Ruins, Part 3 * Blood Eagle * The Huntress * The Ties That Bind, Part 1 * The Ties That Bind, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S2) (20/20) * The Things We Can't Outrun, Part 1 * The Things We Can't Outrun, Part 2 * Moving On, Part 1: Don't Fight It * Moving On, Part 2: Angel With A Shotgun * Moving On, Part 3: Shadows of the Past * Moving On, Part 4: The Price * Moving On, Part 5: Something Wicked * Moving On, Part 6: Bury My Love * Secret Six, Part 1 * Secret Six, Part 2: Blue Roses * Secret Six, Part 3: Can You Feel My Heart * Secret Six, Part 4: No Rest For The Wicked * Eyes Shut * Fearless * Green Arrow & Black Canary * I'd Rather Be In Love * But Fear Itself * Dying Is An Art * Tower of Babel, Part 1 * Tower of Babel, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S3) (22/22) * Don't Fear The Reaper * Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 2 * Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 3 * Dangerous Habits * Original Sins * Cheryl (episode) * Now and Then * Red Rain * Body & Soul * Trinity (episode) * Enemy Mine * Cry For Justice * Rise & Fall * 30 Days Of Night * Here With Me * Gemini * The Cure * The Kill * Perspectives * Devils & Dust * Sisters * Save My City (Birds of Prey S4) (19/20) * Black Arrow * Song For The Broken * Like You * Please Don't Go * My Last Breath * Superhero Club * The Prometheus Project, Part 1 * The Prometheus Project, Part 2 * Not Easy * Shiva * Devil's Eyes * Paint It Black * Root Cause * Whispers * Boundaries * With You * Brainiac (alt. future) * Control, Part 1 * Control, Part 2 (Batman S1) (2/13) *1x01 Three Years *1x13 Oaths (Batman S3) (1/10) *3x04 Bulletproof (Birds of Prey S5) (20/20) * Fire Escape * Old Friends, New Enemies * Decode * The Battle Within * Blood and Circuits * Sportsmaster * Tough Love * You Are My Sunshine * Revolution * God Mode * Shout * Faint * What The Little Bird Told Her * What Have You Done * Lovebirds * The Birds and the Bats * A Curse Between Us * Pound of Flesh * Dark Mirror * The Black Damn Canary (Birds of Prey S6) (16/20) * Longbow, Part 1 * Longbow, Part 2 * Longbow, Part 3 (flashbacks, possessed by Darkseid) * Axes (simulation) * Huntress * Hellbent (episode) * Public Enemies * Out of the Woods * Breaking Point * So Was I * Fractures * By Whatever Means Necessary * Green Canary * Vengeance is Justice * Always Trying to Save the World * Monster * May I (special guest) (Birds of Prey S7) (2/20) *7x10 Better Days (alt. reality) *7x20 Everything Burns, Part 2 (The Ruining) (3/3) * The Ruining Part 1: Mortem * The Ruining Part 2: Woden * The Ruining Part 3: Vitae Category:Canary Characters Category:Birds of Prey Characters Category:Batman Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Canonical characters Category:Characters appearing in 100+ episodes Category:Canary Main Characters Category:Canary Season 1 Main Characters Category:Canary Season 2 Main Characters Category:Canary Season 3 Main Characters Category:Canary Season 4 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 1 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 2 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 4 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 5 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 6 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 7 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 8 Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Batman Season 2 Characters Category:Batman Season 3 Characters Category:Characters from DC Comics Category:Earth-1 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 1 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 2 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 4 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 5 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 6 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Religious individuals Category:Monotheists Category:Christians Category:Terrans Category:Doppelgangers Category:Atheists, agnostics, or antitheists